


The One Where Ushijima Is Annoyed

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Manga Spoilers, accidental date, accidental feelings, background bokuatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Hinata Shouyou annoys the hell out of him. The little pipsqueak from Karasano has no business being as brazen and loud-mouthed as he is. He’s scrappy and unpolished and it shows. It grates against every fiber of Ushijima’s belief system when it comes to volleyball and he thinks maybe he hates him just a little.Five years later, Ushijima has moved away from hate towards something he never expected but is still annoyed by the man who makes him feel this way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 258
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	The One Where Ushijima Is Annoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: **You were really annoying and I never planned to fall for you and yet here I am / Accidental Date ******

Ushijima Wakatoshi is not a man who second-guesses himself. He knows a lot about a few things and that’s completely fine with him. He does well in school enough to go to the most prestigious in his region and does passably well. He doesn’t need to be a genius in school, just get the grades that keep him here, keep him playing volleyball, which he  _ knows _ he and his team are the best at. 

It’s why Hinata Shouyou annoys the hell out of him. The little pipsqueak from Karasano has no business being as brazen and loud-mouthed as he is. He’s scrappy and unpolished and it  _ shows _ . It grates against every fiber of Ushijima’s belief system when it comes to volleyball and he thinks maybe he hates him just a little. 

So what if he can jump higher than expected and faster than assumed? He’s still no match for Shiratorizawa, he’s no match for  _ him _ , its ace and captain. And he needs to shut his damn mouth about beating them because that’s not going to happen. 

Forcefully, he pushes the annoyance out of his mind. It was bad enough for his pleasant jog to be interrupted by those pests, he doesn’t need them invading his mind while he’s preparing to pulverize them. 

*~~*

They lose. 

Unbelievably, Shiratorizawa loses… to  _ Karasano _ .

Ushijima is not good at comforting people, but he does his best and even with Tendou chuckling at him, he can see the tears in his eyes, the pain on his face. On all their faces. He let them down, he failed to deliver and a bunch of no-name, rough and rugged, clipped wing crows defeated them.

When he’s finally alone again, Ushijima can’t sleep. He tosses and turns, replaying every moment of the game, going over again and again what he could have done differently to change the results. Sometimes he manages it, gets a brief picture of Shiratorizawa’s triumph and Karasuno’s undoing but it disappears as quickly as mist in the wind. 

He closes his eyes, fighting the burn of tears he refuses to shed only to be greeted by the bright burning eyes of a boy who flew higher than his wings should ever have taken him. 

*~~*

Five years and Hinata Shouyou has changed in so many ways except in one. 

He’s still annoying. Maybe even more now. 

“Ushijima-san, we’re going to beat you!” he says, grin wide as Bokuto-san lays an arm around him, shouting to the ceiling and pumping his fist. 

Ushijima is startled to find he’s more annoyed at their proximity than the trash talk spewing from their mouths but he pushes away the invading thought. Whether to be dealt with later or ignored completely, he hasn’t yet decided. 

He does know not to doubt Hinata’s abilities, knows he’s honed them (along with his muscles) to new levels. The game is going to be a good one, he can tell. 

He can’t wait to wipe the floor with the Black Jackals and the smile off Hinata’s face. 

*~~*

It’s weeks later when Ushijima finds himself seated next to Hinata at a random ramen booth in the middle of downtown. Hungry after a day of shopping, Ushijima finds the quiet corner appealing until his eyes land on a familiar head of bright orange hair.  But then those brown eyes and that wide smile draw him in despite his best efforts and well, what was one meal? Hinata’s by himself, thank goodness, and Ushijima discovers that one on one, he’s not too bad. 

By now, after careful thought and consideration, Ushijima has arrived at the conclusion that his feelings of annoyance for the man beside him have transformed into something a lot less hostile. 

He’s still annoying, still thinks and acts and speaks in ways that continue to grate at Ushijima’s well-polished center. But there are things that endear Hinata to him, too. He’s brave and brash and loud, but he’s more stable, more sure, more capable. 

And damn it if he isn’t ridiculously handsome, too. 

What started as a quick bite, becomes hours of them talking, both opting for seconds as they catch up on the years that have passed since they last faced off across the net in high school. Ushijima nods along as Hinata recounts with his usual exuberance all he learned during his time away and considers it wouldn’t be a bad idea to do some beach training of his own. 

“We should go sometime, you can show me your regimen,” Ushijima suggests. 

Hinata agrees with shining eyes and Ushijima’s heart gives a thump that is unexpected but not as unwanted as before. 

*~~*

On the day of their outing, Ushijima arrives early to stake claim to a net and set up a blanket for when they want a break. He’s brought bento boxes and plenty of water bottles so they don’t have to worry about losing their spot. 

He’s just finished getting everything in place when he hears Hinata shout from a not too great distance away, “There he is!”

Ushijima turns, but the smile threatening to curve up his lips is stilted when he takes in the sight of Bokuto-san and Miya-san from Hinata’s team approaching along with him.

“Oh? What’s this? Hinata-kun,” Miya-san says, flicking the shorter male’s ear, “you didn’t tell us this was a double date!” 

“Wha?!” Hinata shouts, rubbing his offended ear as he takes in the blanket and food. His eyes meet Ushijima’s and the wing spiker can feel a burn on his neck and cheeks that has nothing to do with the sun blazing above them. He’s snapped out of his haze of embarrassment when Hinata asks, “Was… is this a date?” 

Ushijima is relieved to note Hinata does not look put off by the idea, merely confused, because, no, Ushijima didn’t ask him on a date, but now that he looks at the set up he can see why it appears as such. 

He’s relieved also that neither Bokuto-san nor Miya-san are interested in Hinata as they apparently have each other and that relief spells out exactly what he should do at this moment. “It’s not a date,” he says, not missing the fall of Hinata’s shoulders. “But,” he presses on, determined despite their audience, “I would not be opposed to it being so.”

There’s a pause and then Miya-san is guffawing, laughing so hard Bokuto-san, who looks rather confused, has to hold him up. “Oh my god, only you would ask a person on a date like that Ushiwaka!” 

“Please do not call me that,” Ushijima says reflectively. 

It’s Bokuto-san who draws them back to the matter at hand. “Wait, so is this a date or not?” 

Ushijima looks back to Hinata whose cheeks are pink and eyes are wide and he feels his heart melt a little more. He never expected to land here of all places, but he’s good on his feet. He’s a man who knows what he wants, after all, and he wants Hinata Shouyou. 

“If you’ll have me,” he tells Hinata, “I’d love for it to be. And to have many more after this one.”

Hinata covers his face, letting out a sound that seems like a squeal and nods. 

“Now that’s settled, let’s play!” Bokuto-san insists, dragging Miya-san towards the court. 

Left as alone as they can manage to be with the couple not ten feet away from them, Ushijima approaches Hinata, gently pulling his hands away from his face. “I did not mean to embarrass you. Truthfully, I did not intend for any of this, but I cannot say that I regret it. So,” he steps towards the court, extending one hand behind him, “shall we go?”

Hinata blinks but then smiles and takes the offered hand and suddenly he’s running towards the other, dragging Ushijima along until they’re side by side. 

Ushijima does not find it annoying. 


End file.
